Make Me Whole
by Rachel Wilder
Summary: In the wake of Lyla catching Jason with Suzy and Jackie dumping Tim, the boys take a chance to commiserate about their love lives.  A missing scene from BEST LAID PLANS.


_A missing scene from Best Laid Plans._

Jason watched as Suzy's truck pulled away. He looked down at his hand where she had slid Lyla's ring on his pinkie finger for safe keeping. Shit. He had really gone and done it now.

He looked back at the house where the light from the television flickered in the front window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"'Lo," the familiar low voice answered on the third ring.

"Sergeant Riggins?" he asked.

"Jay?"

"I need a delivery, pronto," Jason said.

"Sure, Six. Just give me…like ten minutes," Tim replied.

"I'll meet you at the park," Jason answered. "Usual spot." No way he was waiting out here on the sidewalk for his mom to notice and come out and ask what he was up to. It was amazing that she hadn't made it out already for the fireworks. He knew her hovering was well-intentioned, but it was driving him a little nuts.

* * *

Jason watched as Tim pulled the truck into the parking lot and looked over toward the bench under the tree. It was a favorite drinking spot of theirs from before they had cars and could go out to the lake. The cops never seemed to bother them as long as they kept the music and their voices down. 

Tim eased out of the truck and reached for the cold twelve pack he must have picked up at the convenience store. It was damned good to be back in sync with Riggins. The way everything else was shaping up, he couldn't imagine not having Tim as a friend as well.

"Those better be cold," Jason said as a greeting as Tim walked up.

Tim dropped down on the bench, pulled two cans out of the case and popped them open. He handed one to Jason, then took a long drag from his own can.

"I'm glad to see you don't need the straw anymore," Tim said as he watched Jason lift the can to his mouth. "It just doesn't seem to go with a cold beer."

"Therapy's good for something," Jason replied. He shifted his hands around the can, holding it more securely. He didn't miss the straw at all.

"Is that…are you wearing a ring?" Tim asked as the light from the parking lot glinted against the little diamond in the ring on Jason's hand.

"Geez," Jason said as he tried to maneuver the can and his hand to pull the ring off. Stupid fingers. They wouldn't do anything he needed them to do.

"Stop, Six. You're going to drop the beer and I paid almost seven bucks for this fine grain alcohol," Tim said. He reached over and pulled the ring off Jason's finger. "Is this Lyla's?"

"Yeah," Jason responded. "She, uh…she kind of threw it at me."

Tim held the ring up, looking at it, then slid it in his pocket and looked at Jason. "Threw it at you?"

"She busted me on a date," Jason replied.

Tim shook his head and laughed, pulling another long drink from his can. He smashed the empty against his leg and reached for another. "She busted you where?"

"Not like a real date," Jason tried to explain. "I was having dinner with this girl I met in Austin."

"Tattoo girl?" Tim asked.

Jason nodded. "She was dropping me off, we were talking, and I kissed her, Lyla pulled up…" Good god, even saying it out loud sounded awful. No wonder Lyla had freaked out.

"Damn, Street, you do have bad luck," Tim mocked.

"Thanks, Tim. You're really helping here," Jason responded.

"No, seriously, it's kind of funny because you've turned into me and well…I almost turned into you," Tim answered.

Jason dropped his empty next to his chair and Tim pulled another can from the case and opened it for him.

"I got dumped," Tim replied. "Seems I was getting a little too good at being a dad or something."

"She dumped you?" Jason responded, incredulous. He never thought it would last, but wouldn't you keep the good looking guy with the swimming pool at least through your kid's summer vacation?

"Yep."

"A single mom finds a guy who fixes things around her house, plays with her kid and I'm sure knocks her socks off in bed, and she dumps you? Are you sure she didn't catch you with her sister or something?"

Tim shook his head. "Honestly. I haven't been with anyone since…"

"Yeah, we're going to need a few more before we go there," Jason interjected not trusting that he could talk about Tim's time with Lyla now or ever. Yeah, it might be denial, but it was working for their friendship right now.

The two friends sat there for a couple of minutes, the tension hanging in the air. Finally, Tim reached for another can of beer, the snap of the can opening breaking the quiet of the night air.

"This serious, with what's her name?" Tim asked.

"Suzy," Jason answered. "I don't know…I just like that way it's easy with her. It hasn't been very easy with Lyla."

"And you're done with Lyla?" Tim asked.

"You done with Tyra?" Jason asked back. Tim was the only guy he could ask questions like this, the only one who really understood his history with Lyla and what she meant to him. He could never talk with Herc like this.

Tim shook his head. "I really messed up with her, so I think I'm outta chances, but no, if it were up to me, I'm not done. It's stupid, but this thing with Jackie—in some ways it was like I was trying to prove to Tyra that I could be that guy."

"I'm not sure what things look like for me without Lyla," Jason said quietly. "It's like everything else has changed and so maybe that thing has to change too, but, I love her, Timmy."

"I know you do, Six," Tim answered.

"It's like I'm half of what I'm supposed to be without her."

"Tell her that," Tim suggested.

"You gonna make up with Tyra?"

"Gonna try," Tim said as he reached for another beer. "I can't do it any other way."

Jason dropped his can. "I should get back before my mom sends out the sheriff. She wasn't very happy about our sleepover the other night."

"You want a ride?" Tim asked.

"Nah," Jason answered. "I need to think."

Tim leaned over and slipped Lyla's ring into Jason's pants pocket. "Don't wear the ring, Street. Makes you look like a sissy."

"Talk to Tyra," Jason suggested. "Ask her to be friends."

"Talk to Lyla. Beg for forgiveness. Play to her weakness."

Jason pushed forward a few feet, then stopped. "Thanks, Riggs."

Tim lifted his can.

"Don't even say it," Jason said, stopping the words before they came out of Tim's mouth.

"Friends," Tim finished.

"Always."

"Good luck, Jay," Tim said as Jason wheeled a couple feet further.

Jason stopped and turned back to face him. "You too, Tim. We could both use a win."

* * *

Jason pushed his chair onto the sidewalk and headed toward home. Could he possibly make Lyla understand what had happened? Could he fix things with her? 

He hadn't been fair to her. He hadn't really forgiven her, even though he wanted to and it had allowed him to play fast and dirty with their relationship.

Yeah, he did feel different with Suzy. She didn't know the old Jason and she didn't have all of those expectations of him, but he loved Lyla. He had always loved her.

He had screwed up in a way that didn't seem possible to him. And maybe she shouldn't forgive him. Maybe it should be over, but this wasn't the way he wanted it to end. He had lost so much in the past few months, was he going to have to lose her now as well? Had it been inevitable just like Herc had told him in those first few days at rehab?

He paused outside his house. He would have to think about it, but it couldn't end this way. It just couldn't. He had to at least try to explain. Maybe they didn't have to lose everything after all.

FIN

* * *

**Disclaimer ** : All characters who appear in these stories belong to their respective creators, including Imagine Entertainment, NBC Universal Television Studio and Film 44. 

**Author's Note** : Thanks to my beta and writing partner Shelbecat for everything, including teaching me how to make a posting copy and for pointing out that people should have more thoughts. All mistakes are mine and mine alone


End file.
